Oneshot Wonder!
by Kingdomonkey
Summary: Haha changed name to match content. Just a oneshot story between two of my fav characters. no gay pairings just an enemy to enemy talk maybe fatherson talk. might randomly jump from place to place.
1. Choose your side

**Wow this is what I do when I'm bored at two in the morning… Write one-shots!! This is when you find Kratos on the shore… I just twisted it a little… hehe… anyway I'm disclaiming All!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

The starry night covered all and the red flames crackled from time to time. Everyone enjoyed the heat which warmed everyone. Except the twin blades man. The red-clad boy was currently standing a short distance from the fire and watching the sky and snow flakes fall. It was truly beautiful but that's not what he was paying attention to. He was still thinking about a certain blue winged seraph. It always ended like that no matter how hard he tried to think of the journey, he always started to wonder and try to figure out just what the auburn man was doing, why he was giving away things Cruxis would of wanted left unknown. Hehe yes people, our moronic idealist had caught this while everyone else had not. He moved his boot forward a step and glanced back. He wanted to be alone but Raine wouldn't approve so he'd have to leave when they weren't paying attention, and now was that chance. He moved his other boot into the snow ahead of him with a small crunch but the team paid no heed to it. He smirked and quickened his pace making the crunch more frequent but the team once again paid no heed to the retreating figure. Lloyd sighed and walked with his hands in his new red winter jacket. He seemed to walk several miles before he stopped and blankly stared ahead, his mind was too clouded to think of anything else. What snapped the swordsman out of thought was a shining blue in the distance. He didn't know why but the blue seemed to draw him closer so he walked toward the light slowly, his boots crunching in the snow. Finally he stopped a few feet from the source of the light. Kratos. Lloyd huffed and his breath came out as a cloud. Kratos snapped back to reality and he gripped his hilt pulling out his flame sword, which Lloyd adored, and pointed it towards Lloyd. Lloyd seemed unfazed but inside he practically jumped out of his skin. The fact Kratos was wearing his kick ass Judgment uniform, with all those damn belts, wasn't helping Lloyd's nerves. So much damn white and blue!

"Oh. It is you Lloyd…" He breathed and turned back to the ocean. They stood there in an awkward silence.

"What are you doing…?" Kratos raised a brow at how his son's voice didn't seem angry.

"What does it look like? I am watching the stars" Kratos stated and then breathed again. He was actually thinking of Anna…

"Tell me the truth." Kratos sighed and shifted in the snow, making it crunch, and turned to Lloyd.

"Humph, I'm plotting how to rid of anyone in Yggdrasil's way, does that satisfy you?" Kratos scoffed. He watched Lloyd's chocolate brown eyes and tried to find emotion. Damn the kid was a good actor…

"No. I mean with your life, what are you doing?" Lloyd acted like he had never had emotions. Kratos stared at him again and they locked eyes. Nether moved or talked for several minutes before…

"I am not positive yet…" Lloyd didn't talk just watched the older mans every movement. Kratos shifted. "I must leave now." Lloyd blinked and looked away then turned and walked while staring at the shining stars.

"You should choose a side…" Kratos flinched at his sons catch with the hints he was giving them. How could some everyone took to be slow have caught on so quickly? Kratos breathed and gently flapped his wings, lifting off the ground and then flew in the opposite direction. He sighed as he flew.

"I am afraid, Lloyd, it isn't as easy as you make it sound… Life is not as easy as just choosing sides."

**I'm sorry it's sorta short but yea know what for it being 2 in the dang morning I thought I did good lol. Well R&R if you want… and if you don't then I guess I have nothing to Attack Pronyma with!! Flames will be used to burn the remains of Pronyma!! BYE!**


	2. Killing me

**Monkey: Well here we go! Hope yea like it. I got the idea while listening to Linkin Park Figure .09 … I disclaim all in this short story thingy! Enjoy!**

3

You Killed Us

The wind blew nicely and the sun sparkled. The grass swayed and the trees let off a lovely melody. A sad tune took over the forest. A woman's voice. Her brown hair flowed with the wind and her eyes were closed. The sad tune floated out of her pink moist lips. Her ghost-like skin shone as her long white dress hung from her hips and a white vest-like shirt covered her upper body. Her eyes opened as she watched from the trees. Her two loved one were facing each other in a match to the death. Just like she had with him.

"_K-kill… me… p-please…"_

Brown locked with ruby. Tension filled the air as father and son stood across the battle field, ready to kill one another. Lloyd tightened his grip on the hilt of Hades and Death blades. His eyes moved to the sword his father was holding, a flaming red sword, and the sword his mother died from. His eyes glossed over and turned emotionless as he watched Kratos study him. But Kratos wasn't the only one watch their child.

Lloyd had turned into Kratos, merciless for his opponents. Hate took over, she knew that.

_Screaming, then a yell. A red flame sword entered flesh as blue wings flapped. His small body shaking…_

Lloyd's eyes closed as his body went tense. Kratos' eyes showed sadness and he waited.

_His mother dropped in front of him. The red flaming sword exited her body as the blue wings flapped hungrily…_

Lloyd charged with both swords ready. Some tears sprang to his face but were lost in the wind. Kratos knew how hurt his son was. Swords clashed and Kratos moved his weight and slashed Lloyd's open side. Lloyd grunted in pain as the sword moved across his side but he ignored the blood and flipped throwing the Hades behind his father. Kratos took this as a miss and charged at his son. He stabbed Lloyd's arm and slashed Lloyd stomach. She flinched with every hit her son took, as if they were one.

_His cries alerted his dieing mother. She held him to her bloody chest then screamed in pain as a tall blond man finished what his father had started… her death._

Lloyd flew back and landed roughly on the ground. Kratos stared at his child coldly, demoted of all expression. Lloyd weakly stood and stared back at his father with hate and sorrow in his eyes, the look that was now mirrored in her eyes. The Hades barley missed his father and returned to Lloyd. She wanted them to stop.

_The man laughed evilly as he hit the child and mother over the cliff. The blue winged angel reached out for his boy, but the boy just stared back with hate and sorrow._

Kratos flinched but released his spell, gravity well. Lloyd continued to stare at his father as he lunged out of the way and at his father. Kratos blocked the first hit and then the second and added a hit of his own that sent Lloyd flying. Lloyd hit a tree and sunk to the bottom till he tiredly stood again. Kratos started another spell.

_Their fingers touched and the angel's eyes allowed tears to fall as his only love and beautiful child were just out of reach. The blond man held his wings but the angel was to busy trying to save them. His eyes cried for his child to forgive him…_

Lloyd was suddenly behind Kratos and brought his sword down…

_Their hands managed a grasp and the two's eyes connected again, the boy's eyes showed pain, sorrow, and hate…Kratos let go…_

Kratos swiftly turned and threw his sword towards his son…

_The boy cried, moved his hand to his heart, and opened his mouth to say one last thing…_

Lloyd gasped and father and son's eyes connected once more. Kratos gasped at his son's pain as Lloyd put his hand around the locket of their family and opened his mouth to say one last thing…

"_You killed us…Dad."_

"You killed us…Dad."

3

**Monkey: Well? Was it any good? I cut some out so it sounded a bit more tragic. Hehe I thought making no one talk till the end sounded cool but that's my opinion! So this is a possibility that Lloyd died in the battle against Kratos (Though he's so easy… unfortunately) well review please!**


	3. The White Dress

**Monkey: Heya guys! welcome to chapter... ummmm oh you know the chappy. This is what i think could of happened at the end of our favorite game! So anyway I hope this isn't to confusing... please enjoy! **

3

_The white dress_

The green trees that surrounded the ruins of the tower of salvation rushed gently. The stars painted the black sky as the moon hung just above the horizon and the sun got ready to rise. A huff could be heard as someone fell to the dewed grass.

"I huff just can't huff get it right…" his brown hair was damp with sweat and the first rain of the morning. His chocolate eyes held determination but his eyes also showed tiredness. He grunted as his arms gave away and his two swords dropped to the ground followed by his knees giving out. He huffed again trying to catch his breath as he glanced to the flaming sword, Flamesberge. Its heat seemed to warm more then his limbs and the thought that his father had fought with it brought the boy even more determination. His eyes soon slid to the other sword. It was made of ice and let off a chilling feeling that he also found warmth in, or comfort, the Vorpal. He smiled when he thought of his two dads. He was a lucky kid. He finally regained his breath, somewhat, and stood looking at the tree. There was one mark, the mark he had to hit with magic. He huffed and got into a stance. The swordsman had recently found out that he had magical skills but hadn't told any of his friends. He slashed and his arms went slack again and he let go of the Vorpal and the Flamesberge got stuck in the wet bark. Lloyd grunted and yanked at his sword but he was so tired. The swordsman sighed and collapsed on the ground looking up at the new rain.

"Lloyd?" a deep soothing voice sounded behind the young boy. Lloyd turned slightly and looked to his elder. His spiky auburn hair was flat against his face and his ruby eyes looked like they were slightly worried. What about, Lloyd had yet to know.

"Hey Kratos." Lloyd said hiding his complete dead feeling. The blue clad man glanced to the tree and all the markings then the boy's swords. He searched the swordsman's face and Lloyd turned back to the starry/cloudy sky.

"What are you doing out here, you had everyone worried for your well being." Kratos said watching his son stiffly stand and tug at his sword again. He had to cover a small amused smile as the boy fell backwards and let out a growl of frustration.

"Training… heh like that's getting me anywhere…" Lloyd mumbled darkly now that his sword was stuck. Kratos walked next to his son and smirked setting his hand on the hilt and tugging it out without any problem.

"Heh."

"Ouch, thanks, my pride needed that…" Lloyd said laughing embarrassedly. His father smirked and turned sitting comfortably on the grass and looked to the sky.

"Want to star gaze with me?" Kratos asked not turning his head to Lloyd. Lloyd grinned and picked up the Vorpal before storing the two priceless swords on his waist and sitting next to his father. Both looked to the sky in a nice silence. Lloyd's mind started to wonder.

Lloyd shivered and looked to the trees. Kratos blinked and glanced at his child. "Are you cold?" Lloyd shook his head but never let his eyes leave behind Kratos. Kratos shifted uncomfortably and blinked as Lloyd now had a small sad smile on his features and he closed his eyes.

"Look behind you." It was more a demand then anything but Kratos ignored that and turned to the trees. Kratos gasped and his face went completely white. Standing a few feet away was a thin translucent woman smiling a soothing kind smile. A white gowned hugged her and loosened at her knees spiraling around. Her chocolate hair was tied back with a white scrunchy and a lovely white rose was in her hair. What caught Kratos though were her sparkling chestnut eyes that showed every emotion she held. His eyes watered as he scrambled to stand. She smiled warmly and her hands clasped loosely. Lloyd already had tears falling from his eyes but he backed off allowing Kratos his room. She stepped foreword and stood in front of him not sure what to do. Kratos' hand slowly rose to touch her face, half expecting her to disappear. He caressed her cheek and more tears fell.

"I-I've missed y-you so much…" she said. Her voice was like honey, smooth. She had many hot tears falling from her eyes as she watched Kratos shake from relief, worry, and happiness. Kratos pulled her into him, hugging her and kissing her forehead for the longest time.

"I-I can… feel your warmth again…" he knew he was being a liar but he felt something, maybe it was her love for him. Anna smiled and kissed Kratos' cheek then looked to Lloyd.

"Thank-you baby." She said half-crying half-smiling. Kratos looked to Lloyd as well and smiled kindly.

"Aw, it was nothing." Lloyd said modestly. His ex-sphere sparkled. Anna giggled and Kratos smiled even more. The three stood in a happy silence before…

"I must leave now." Anna said sadly but had a smile on her face. She walked to Lloyd and hugged him before slowly fading. "Kratos, Lloyd, I love you both so much… and love?"

"Y-yes, Annie?"

"I forgive you." She smiled warmly as Kratos returned it with a weak smile and one tear to match hers. Soon she vanished.

3

Lloyd yawned and looked around the camp. Everyone was asleep but one, his father. Kratos was gliding over the ground and towards the center of the ruin. Lloyd tilted his head and decided to follow.

The stars sparkled like two nights ago but the cool crisp wind seemed to pick up. Lloyd tried to keep track of his father but his hair wasn't helping. His eyes scanned the ruins and he caught sight of Kratos staring to Derris Kharlan.

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked finally coming close to behind his father.

"You should be asleep."

"I wanted to see where-"

"Go back." Lloyd flinched from Kratos' sharp tone but didn't move.

"Why?" Lloyd asked just as strong as before. Kratos didn't answer. Lloyd walked toward Kratos but Kratos' hand told him to stop.

"I'm going to Derris Kharlan." Lloyd choked on air as Kratos still didn't look at Lloyd.

"Why? Did I do something cause if I did I swear I didn't mean too, you ca-"

"It is my choice and way to redeem the dignity and justice I lost long ago."

"But…!" Lloyd couldn't think of anything to say as he choked and tried to hold back tears as he glared at the ground. Suddenly he felt himself in a warm soothing embrace. He coughed and looked up to his fathers comforting eyes. "… You can't want to… leave me…" Lloyd whispered shoving his face in his father's chest and wrapping his arms around him, Kratos hadn't heard Lloyd but Anna had… from inside his soul she could hear every cry feel every ache. Kratos stroked Lloyd's hair and suddenly felt a harsh cold wind blow. He knew Anna was screaming for him to stop this… but he was tired of running… or maybe he was running again, he couldn't tell anymore. He stepped back from Lloyd and sighed.

"Please… send me to Derris Kharlan…"

"…" Lloyd closed his eyes and for a moment Kratos thought Lloyd was going to yell at him… till the eternal sword appeared. Kratos smiled to his son. The light surrounded him and Lloyd opened his eyes. Kratos flinched from the hurt sad yet proud look his son's eyes held as Lloyd gave him a smile. Lloyd held back the tears now.

"I… love you, dad." His body felt uneasy and his head seemed to pound as he transported to the comet. His eyes though never left his small boy's location and his body felt numb.

"I love you too… my beautiful child…"

**3**

**Monkey: Well? i hope yea like it and since this is random one-shots between the two suggestions are welcome or ideas! not that i'm out heh. please review and help my writing.**


End file.
